this facade of pride
by the.curious.reader1002
Summary: Is Caroline really a cold hearted seductress or is she another case of 'one side of the picture' O o here's the story ov how Caroline sees things. After her refusal from Mr. Darcy is she destined to be a spinster? will she ever find the Mr.Right? Read!
1. Netherfield?

**Author's note: **Hey guys, please go easy on me, its my first story and i'm a relly nervous so be nice ^_^

ooOoo

Netherfield. Caroline did not like the sound of the word. So much to move just to say one word. Charlie always had a love for those dandy farm houses far away from the city life and the posh of London where of course she felt comfortable. He had been planning about it for weeks on end and nothing anyone said stood in his way. Even her father had been convinced that this was the best idea that had ever passed young Mr. Bingly's mind. Caroline knew her father enough to tell that this was his way of encouraging his only son into the family business. Charles was just required to find tenants whoever he liked and where ever he liked. Caroline had to go along with him of course, that was how it had been planned in the first place. At first she had been rejuvenated at the thought of her being away from their tiresome parents, just the two siblings all on their own. It felt like being independent and not to mention the mistress of 'the fine bungalow' as her mother put it. But ever since the tiny bit about it being in the small area of Cant was put in, Caroline, yes Caroline, had her doubts.

"Charlie you do know what you're doing right? I don't want to go live in a pigsty you know…" Caroline half whispered to her brother, making sure her parents were out of ear shot.

"Cary can you please trust me this once. I've been assured by trusted men that the place is not worth leaving or walking away from," Charles replied not in so much of a whisper and then added gleefully, "just imagine a huge building in the middle of lush farms and green fields, Far from the rush and madness of town, the wind pure and clean blowing through our hair and the fresh gushes in our lungs." He inhaled deeply as he said the words and his smile grew larger than the life size it already was. Caroline wrinkled her nose at the thought… Far from town…

"Charlie I don't know, I mean isn't it a bit not proper, for you know, us! I can't be made to live away from town!" She emphasized on the 'away' to make him understand the depth of her predicament, "I'll die!"

"O come now, Cary dear you'll be fine! Please I really want this. You know I do and this might probably be my best chance at proving myself to father!" He looked like he was five years old again, begging her to let him jump into the lake to show off to some pretty girl.

Exasperated and tired of the argument, Caroline smiled slightly at Charlie and turned just in time to see her parents come to sit on the sofas next to them. The conversation was over. She looked at her father and sighed. It was bound to be difficult for him. Parting with one's children for whatever the time period, was hard, even on the patient man he was. His good natured face was wrinkled with worry frowns and he sighed deeply before he looked up to smile at his son. His smile told Caroline a lot about where Charlie got his ridiculously handsome face from. But her mother spoke first.

No matter what the situation, it never escaped Caroline that her mother maintained her grace and composure. Her air would be called by some as haughty but to Caroline her mother had all right to be proud. She was the mistress of Hampshire Hall, one of the most famous properties in England for its lovely orchids and beautiful walks. She looked intently at her mother's slender and pale face as she spoke her words carefully.

"Your father and I think it is prudent that you as our son must be given a chance to explore your chances out there in the World. I would have thought it much agreeable if Arthur would have set you up some work but he is of the view that you must be allowed to stand on your own feet." She nodded as she finished her sentence as if trying to convince herself more than convincing the others.

"It will of course be very inconvenient for us to part from you two but it shall be done for the better of both you chaps," Caroline's father added with a soft chuckle as a tear escaped her mother's eye.

Charlie took his mother's hand and pressed it gently, "We'll be back before you know it, I promise you that." He said quietly but the sincerity of his words must have lifted her spirits and she nodded.

"Alright then it's settled, Netherfield hall shall be lit at last!" Mr. Bingly said happily and clapped his hands in humor. He turned to Charles abruptly and asked, "Charlie you said something about Fitzwilliam going with you too?"

Caroline's ears perked up at this and she instinctively looked at her mother, who looked at her triumphantly and held up her hand to hide the smile that had formed on her lips.

"O yes, Darcy said he needed some time away from Pemberly and its 'haunted grounds' as he puts it." Charlie laughed at this and continued, "He's pretty tired of Lambton too so he says he wants a change of company and far from the maddening crowds is exactly what he needs to clear his head." Charlie smiled, satisfied with himself.

Caroline was all happiness now, she could not wait to go to Netherfield and have Mr. Darcy all to herself. She smiled widely at Charles and her parents , thoroughly pleased by the turn of events. Pemberly dearly needed a mistress and Caroline would be glad to fill that post very soon. It was clear her mum's thoughts were in the same direction and they shared a secret smile before the men decided to drink to the new development.

ooOoo

"Charlie, you don't think its too much to ask if I travel in your carriage. I don't think it wise to draw out a carriage just for one man's travel." Fitzwilliam looked at the piercing sun as he spoke to Charlie. They were standing outside the grand house at Pemberly and the Binglys had come to pay a visit to Georgiana. They would be staying at Netherfield for indefinite time and they thought it better to meet her before the departure. Caroline was outside too and she now stood a little distance away. fanning her face and looking at Mr. Darcy out of the corner of her eye. It was Caroline who replied to the request and she batted her eyes deliberately as she spoke:

"O Mr. Darcy I'm sure Charles would be glad to have you in the same carriage. Travelling with friends brings great joy to him, isn't that so Charlie?" Carloine looked at Charles with what she thought was a flattering smile.

Charles' jaw stiffened for a fraction before he replied, "Yes of course, as Caroline said, I'd love to have you travel with us."

Caroline nearly squealed with joy and grinned goofily at Mr. Darcy who looked postively distressed. Georgiana held her arm tighter around her brother's and smiled at him reassringly. She had to be suppportive of William's going to Netherfield. She wanted nothing more but for him to be far away from the queit and sad house at Pemberly. She dearly wished she could leave too but this would only create further worries for her brother, so she had to be contented with being happy for him.

"When do you think we'll set off? For Netherfield?" William asked nobody in specific but hoped this time Charles would answer and was relieved when he spoke.

"I think we should leave tomorow afternoon for Hampshire Hall. We'll rest there for the night and load our luggage. We'll probably set off for Netherfield early the next morning. It seems like a reasonable plan."

William did agree with Charlie's plan becuase he chose to remain silent. He was worried about Georgiana. Leaving her alone at Pemberly was not his get away idea. But she had persuaded him to go and 'live' a bit and he had given in after some deliberations from Charlie's side of course. Charlie was too pleased to have his favourite friend stay with him at Netherfield. He'd get bored otherwise and he would need Darcy's advice at all times.

Netherfiled it seemed had different prospects for each one of them. They had their own little things to look forward to. Charlie was too excited about being in control of his life and managing his own business. wanted nothing but a change of environment and he looked forward to spending time with Charlie. Caroline felt that it was now her chance to secure her position in life and win 's heart. They were all so sure about what lay ahead, that as each stared at the now setting sun, not one had the faintest idea that destiny had her own games to play.

ooOoo

AA_ i hope u liked it, please review and tell me if u hav any idea of whats cumin ur way ;) and i do apologise before hand if it may take sum time to update, i'm a relly slow story writer :(


	2. Anticipation

**Author's note: Okay here's another quick chapter, we're not at Netherfield just yet but i hope you like this :)**

ooOoo

"This is going to be the best trip ever!" Louisa exclaimed, her face pulled into a huge smile. She looked at her husband and laughed merrily, "Mr. Hurst don't you think we'll have a splendid time with my brother and sister at Netherfield?"

"Yes..yes we will.." Mr. Hurst, Louisa's middle aged husband mumbled as he finished another beer. Caroline loved her sister dearly but she could not understand what could have compelled Louisa to marry such a man. She caught herself thinking harshly of Mr. Hurst and shook her head to get rid of the thought.

"You don't think so Cary?" Louisa pouted at her sister and her shoulders slumped a fraction in disappointment. Caroline sat up straight; aware of all the eyes in the room turning towards her including Mr. Darcy's who had turned from the window to look at her.

"O no, I mean yes it will be most delightful to have you two in company. I couldn't have thought of a better idea myself really." She mentally slapped herself for her stuttering and could feel her mother's glare. She knew her face had turned a darker shade and she looked at her hands for a moment before raising her chin an inch to show her poise.

They had returned to Hampshire Hall where Caroline's sister and her husband were now resident. Louisa had come to spend some time with her family and her husband had agreed to come too. Upon learning of the plans regarding Netherfield, Louisa had been all set to go along and Charlie was of course more than pleased to have her come too. Mr. Darcy did not say much and stood far from the company near the large window of the dining room. He was never much for speaking his views and the rest of them understood him enough to not push him for his say in the matter.

Mr. Bingly sat at the head of the table and looked happily around at his family, all gathered together after dinner. His handsome face glowed in the light of the large fire burning softly at the far side of the room. Caroline looked now at her parents because she knew that it not matter what was said or suggested. Their word would be final and accepted by all.

Mrs. Bingly was now in animate discussion with Charlie about how he should not fool around and should start worrying about his marriage. She had repeated many a time about how he needed to find the right woman to make him an agreeable wife. She had to be rich, beautiful, civilized, have many connections and of course be highly accomplished. She had hinted at Miss. Darcy to him during other conversations held on the topic but in the presence of the guardian of the said girl, she was careful not to mention any such thing. Caroline frowned slightly at the banter of her mother and her demands of the perfect 'addition to the family'. Caroline too got the slightly different version of the lecture which was being given to Charlie and although, she would never say such a thing, she was tired of her speeches. She had to at many occasions reminded herself that her mother just wanted the best for her children and would shiver at the thought of Mr. Hurst. 'Very ideal' but at least Louisa was the rich mistress of a large fortune, no matter how ridiculous Mr. Hurst was as a man.

Charlie amazed Caroline with his patient attitude as he chuckled at his mother who was now counting off all the fields in which a woman should be accomplished. There was painting, music, horse riding, cooking, knitting and the list was endless. All Caroline knew was that she was hardly accomplished in her mother's terms and she blushed at the evident direction of this conversation but was relieved when Charles interjected:

"Mother I have never known a single lady who is that accomplished!" Charles exclaimed, loud enough to gain the attention of all present in the room.

"O why of course you have! Caroline here is very accomplished," Mrs. Bingly beamed at her daughter and then added turning in her seat as she did so, "Don't you agree Mr. Darcy?" Caroline had turned a deep shade of red and had to apply all her efforts to look elated by the false claims of her mother.

Mr. Darcy seemed to hesitate a bit but collected himself quickly before replying with a guarded expression, "Mrs. Bingly you must excuse me for admitting that I have not the advantage of knowing Miss. Bingly enough to conclude any such thing regarding her but I must say that being her mother, you'd be fully informed of her talents." Caroline knew how well Mr. Darcy had chosen his words for her mother's smile grew as he spoke.

"I cannot blame you for that and pray you shall get to know my dear Caroline better at Netherfield. You'll spend so much time in each other's company." Her mother looked pleased with herself and Caroline thought she'd burst if she blushed for too long a time. Mr. Darcy had chosen to remain silent and had turned to look out of the window, ending the conversation. Everybody sat silent for a while, the silence was like a thick cloud that seemed to be suffocating Caroline and she looked at Charlie as if it was his turn to say his lines.

Charlie looked at her and it was clear he was not happy about something but quickly understanding the message in her gaze he sat up straight and cleared his throat.

"Louisa we have planned to leave for Netherfield tomorrow morning at break of dawn. I intend to reach their by early evening so we can take in the surroundings before we settle down." Charlie said this cheerfully hoping to lighten the mood.

"That's alright but what of the carriage? How do you intend to travel? It's five of us now and one carriage is definitely not enough. We have our luggage too." Louisa raised her eyebrows and looked at Charlie like the elder sister she was.

"We'll take two carriages then. Darcy, Hurst and I shall travel in one and you ladies can travel in the other"- Charlie was cut off by Mrs. Bingly who seemed to have been brought back from her thoughts at the mention of the carriages.

"O no no, Charlie that will never do! Louisa and Mr. Hurst must travel in one carriage and you and Mr. Darcy in the other with Caroline of course. That will be most convenient for all of you." Mrs. Bingly beamed at the others and looked at Caroline to add, "Don't you think that's a better idea dear?" Mr. Darcy had stiffened a bit now.

"Yes mother you are so gifted with these ideas whatever would we do without your valuable advice to guide us." Caroline said faithfully and silently thanked her mother for being a lady with such authority. She looked forward to her trip with Mr. Darcy, it was a great opportunity to show him how graceful she was.

Charlie gave in to his mother's exhortations and let the matter be. They called for some tea before retiring to their bed chambers for the night. They would be setting off for Netherfield the next morning. Their luggage had been packed and would be loaded by the servants in the morning.

Caroline could not sleep and her anticipation was making her stomach flutter. She lay in her bed and thought of all the possibilities and smiled at how lucky she was to have such opportunities in life. She thought of the private meeting with her mother after dinner. She had received a sermon on how she needed to be at her best behaviour. Her mother told her all the things she must do and how she must not lose her grace and composure. Pride and arrogance her mother had said were part of a rich lady's individuality. Caroline had to maintain distance from all 'low' people to make her future with a certain gentleman who slept soundly in a bed chamber not far from hers.

ooOoo

AA_ please review and do tell me what you think so far and sorry for the short chapters, i'll try to make them longer in future :)


	3. There and then

**Author's note: I changed the summary just a smitch :P and here's another chapter which i hope is longer than the previous ones and i hope u luv this one, i kno i do :) **

ooOoo

Caroline had lost interest in the 'scenery' as soon as it was clear to her that there was no end to the greenness. She bit her tongue when Charlie said he was in heaven. How could this be his perfect idea of heaven? There was not a human for a long distance into Cant, only the occasional 'friendly' farmer who came along the path pushing a cart full of sticks and waved at the passing travelers. Caroline had had enough of it and now she looked inside the carriage at the two men sitting across from her. There was little conversation except the small talk about how far the house was or how the air was hotter than London.

Charlie could not look at anything other than the passing scenery. His mouth was slightly parted as he looked at the flowing fields pass by. He smiled and waved back at the farmers and laughed when he saw the row of chicken at one side of the road. Caroline hated it when Charlie became benevolent to his surrounding and lost all the guarded expression she had at many times reminded him to adopt. Presently he hummed a song and tapped his foot as he enjoyed the wind blowing into the carriage.

Mr. Darcy was as silent as always and kept his eyes on the scenery too. Caroline had the feeling that he too enjoyed the farmland scenery but he was not as expressive about it as Charles of course. His face was relaxed and looked a lot calmer than Caroline had seen it in the past few days. This encouraged her to speak.

"This place is so lovely and the air so fresh. Nothing is more refreshing than the greenness of such beautiful farms. I am so excited about living here, are you not Mr. Darcy?" Caroline said with a sweet smile and looked intently at him.

Charlie had stopped humming and looked pointedly at Caroline, "O Caroline I thought you despised the green"- Charlie was cut short by Caroline who sat up to defend herself from her embarrassing brother.

"O hush now Charles, I have never been to any such place before and I think it is splendid!" Caroline knew how ridiculous this must have sounded to Mr. Darcy but she kept her composure and smiled happily at him.

"But we've been to many farmlands with father and you hated all of them, cried till we came back and shopped for laces till you forgot all about it." Charlie said all this with the gleeful air of a teasing brother and Caroline knew she had made an absolute fool of herself because Mr. Darcy smiled crookedly and kept his gaze on the passing fields.

"That was so long ago Charlie! You don't think I'd cry for such a stupid thing," and then changing the very embarrassing topic, "How far do you think we're from Netherfield now?"

"We're almost there I think, half a mile from here and we're there." Charlie said happily and looked like he'd jump off the carriage at that moment and run off himself.

"Who's going to receive us?" Caroline asked in a matter of fact tone as she examined her polished nails and stretched her fingers on her lap. She wore a light sun colored gown. It was long and hugged her torso tightly. She thought it complimented her figure and it was perfect for journey.

"A Mr. Lucas from a neighboring dwelling. He's an amiable man as I've been told and I hope we'll all be good friends." Charlie said this happily. He always looked forward to new acquaintances and moving to Netherfield meant a lot of new friends for him.

"It really does not matter if he's amiable or not, you can make acquaintances with every sort of devil in the World." Mr. Darcy chuckled softly as he spoke. He had spoken after a long time and this lifted Caroline's spirit and she grinned at Charlie too to show her approval of Mr. Darcy's comment.

"Yes that explains why I'm friends with you! Devil of a man you are Darcy! Pray try and be civil around the people at Netherfield, will you?" Charlie laughed

"I don't think Mr. Darcy is a devil at all. He's an angel I dare say! You are so gifted with talents in company Mr. Darcy; it is moralizing for people such as me and silly Charlie here too." Caroline was pleased with her at her flattering and looked triumphantly at the man she spoke so highly of and he just gave her a small smile before replying:

"Miss. Bingly I think it is not very much of a talent to be unable to speak freely in public."

"But of course it is! It is better than having a verbal diarrhea like my brother here!" Charlie grinned goofily at his sister's accusations and nodded his approval but suddenly looked out of the window again as if realizing he had missed something.

"I think we're here." Charlie said quietly and for the first time he looked nervous about being at Netherfield. It was probably because of the responsibility he would have to take for everything there. He was of course the master and Caroline was happy to see how this seemed to lessen his mirth. Sooner than Caroline had expected the carriage came to a halt and she looked at Charlie. They shared a glance of understanding before Charlie nodded and opened the door. He jumped off and disappeared. Caroline sat there for a moment trying to collect herself. Mr. Darcy was the first to move and gracefully stepped out of the carriage onto the mud path outside. He extended a hand through the door and understanding the gesture Caroline put her hand in his. One fluid movement had her standing on the path beside him.

Her heart fluttered happily about how well he had acted to her and she smiled gratefully at him. He just nodded and walked to the other side of the carriage facing the building. As soon as he was gone Caroline looked around to take in her surroundings. The carriage stood in the shade of a large enclosure of cement that extended for sum distance. There were huge pillars that supported its ceiling and the vast white ceiling made Caroline look up to in awe. This was probably a new addition to the drive and the paint looked fresh with a faint smell of it lingering in the air. The drive was large enough to accommodate six carriages at one time and Caroline smiled at the vastness. She liked large open places. The path under her was mud but it was smooth and dry so her long gown was in no danger for the moment.

She could see the green fields in the distance behind a row of trees that bordered the path leading to the house. Caroline did not know how long she had been standing there but Charlie had appeared at her side.

"Caroline you know there's more to this place than the drive. If you take so long just admiring it God knows how long you'll take in taking a tour of the house." He was happy at the interest Caroline was taking in the place.

He offered her his arm and she took it quietly. Charlie led her to the front of the grand house where a group of people stood waiting to greet her. Caroline raised her chin a fraction to show her superiority and saw a few of the maid servants gape at her. She liked the effect she had on people and she enjoyed seeing their jaws drop in awe. As they approached a small man a foot shorter than Mr. Darcy stepped forward and bowed slightly before looking up at Caroline with a meek smile. Charlie introduced the man as Mr. Lucas and the two women who had joined him as his wife and daughter. Caroline bowed stiffly and looked at the worn out gowns of the ladies. She was even more pleased to be wearing such a lovely one herself.

She chose not to speak unnecessarily to the people as Charlie introduced them one by one. He spoke to them so freely as if they were some long lost friends he had met again. Caroline caught names like Isabella, Rosaline, Rebecca but she knew she did not need to know them; she would just ring a bell to summon the servants. There were a few footmen who bowed in respect as she passed them and just nodded her head at each introduction, her face expressionless and uninterested. Her mother would be proud to see her act so smug. Caroline stopped beside Mr. Darcy who looked equally bored. Mr. Lucas spoke to the party and walked to Charlie as he did so.

"You must all be very tired after the journey." He looked apologetically as if it was entirely his fault and then went on, "Your rooms have been prepared by the servants and you shall very soon be escorted to your chambers which are definitely the best ones in the house." He smiled happily.

"I think I'd like to take a tour of the house before just that, as I am very much taken by its beauty already and look forward to seeing it in detail. What say you Darcy?" Charlie said happily. He was jubilant about everything around him and looked at Darcy expectantly.

"No I think I shall much rather rest now. I am tired from the journey and I'd like to take my leave." Mr. Darcy said this decidedly.

"What about you Caroline? Would you like to accompany me?" Charlie asked Caroline. Caroline looked at Charlie as if he had woken her from sweet slumber and she replied sounding tired.

"O I'm so tired. I'd much rather go to my room too. I fear I might get ill very soon if I don't." Caroline said this with a weak voice and inwardly congratulated herself for the effect it left. Many maid servants turned anxiously and one hurried to get some water. Charlie looked a little worried too and chose not to argue. Louisa was now by Caroline's side and held her arm gently.

"Are you sure you'll be fine? Mr. Hurst and I had hoped to accompany Charlie in the tour but if you're unwell I'll stay with you." Mr. Hurst looked annoyed but nodded his agreement.

"No no Louisa you're too kind but I'm sure I'll be fine. Some tea will lessen the exhaustion. Would you like some tea Mr. Darcy?" Caroline said this as she looked at Mr. Darcy. For a moment he seemed to hesitate but agreed by just a nod of his head. Caroline was too happy to say anything for the moment. The servant returned with water but Caroline refused and asked her to have some tea prepared and set in the parlor. Mr. Lucas spoke again this time with evident pride and spoke more to Caroline than any other in the group.

"Before I take my leave I shall like to extend an invitation from the humble people of Cant." He waited for the party to turn to him and went on, "It is our tradition to hold a ball in welcome of the new residents of the area. Prominent families from all over Cant attend. You are invited of course as the honorable guests of this auspicious occasion. I will be very much honored if you will join us at the ball to be held two days hence at the public hall." He ended with a bow.

"Of course we will all love to attend! Balls are such lovely events and give us all opportunity to extend acquaintances. Isn't this wonderful Caroline?" Charlie was all happiness now.

"Yes positively thrilled!" Caroline smiled with a little sarcasm which did not go unnoticed by Mr. Lucas but he seemed not to mind and smiled well naturedly. Caroline noticed his daughter, Charlotte if she remembered her name right, give a side glance to her mother but ignored her and looked at Mr. Lucas instead.

"I look forward to meeting all the amazing people of Cant and hope they are all as kind hearted as yourself Mr. Lucas. I am grateful for the invitation!" Charlie was such a people pleaser and Caroline scowled at his sugar coated talk which seemed to make everyone smile approvingly.

"I dare say you shall be meeting some very fine ladies too. Our women are the best dancers in England and lovely too I must add." Mr. Lucas said with the air of a father who knew he had beautiful daughters. Charlie laughed his unnerving and natural laugh and Caroline saw Charlotte blush at the sound of it. Why did Charlie have to have such brilliance around the ladies?

"Mr. Lucas I will love to dance with each and every one of your lovely ladies!" Mr. Lucas laughed too at the gay turn of the conversation. He then repeated his welcome notes and the small family departed, all seeming very pleased with their new acquaintance. Caroline looked at Charlie with the 'I know what you are up to' look and Charlie just laughed.

"O come now Caroline! You can't blame me for wanting to have some fun. Maybe you should try and relax a bit too. I'm sure if you try you'll enjoy the ball. I must say I can't wait to go." All the servants smiled at their master's playful manner.

Caroline frowned at the thought of making acquaintances with farmers and their daughters. This was not appropriate at all but she held her tongue at that moment. The company was dividing now. Louisa, Mr. Hurst and Charlie went with some of the servants to take a tour of the grounds before, behind the house. Mr. Darcy and Caroline were escorted to the parlor in one of the quarters of the large house by one of the maid servants. They walked slowly side by side and Mr. Darcy had offered Caroline his arm which she had taken gratefully. She looked for the first time at the Victorian house in front of them. The first thing that passed her mind was how large it was. She could not see the end of it as she walked towards it and she felt a little disappointed for not taking the tour. She would really like to see the house and the grounds in detail. She promised herself inwardly that she would look around soon but right then she had to focus on getting Mr. Darcy's attentions.

He seemed greatly absorbed in some deep thoughts as he walked. He was always silent as Caroline knew well but his silence made her nervous so she talked first to end the awkwardness.

"It is lovely, is it not Mr. Darcy?" She spoke silently and tried to mellow her voice flirtatiously.

He just nodded in agreement but remained silent. This vexed Caroline for a moment but she did not give up so easily.

"But it is definitely not as breath taking as Pemberly of course." She turned to look at Mr. Darcy and he frowned at the mention of the place.

"They are two entirely different places Miss Bingly. It is not proper to compare them." He said this without looking at her.

"How so Mr. Darcy?" Caroline pouted and frowned to show her interest.

"They are entirely different in their structure and situation." He was talking more to himself than to her.

"And how is that for a reason to not compare them?" Caroline thought it was completely pointless to not compare two things just because they looked different.

"Miss Bingly comparing Pemberly to Netherfield is like comparing a town to a farm. They are not on the same level of comparison." Mr. Darcy spoke with some arrogance as if knowing that Caroline would not understand his statement.

Caroline understood perfectly well and had the perfect argument to counter the man's arrogance but remained silent remembering her mother's exhortations about never to argue with a man's 'superior' knowledge. 'Never want a man to know you think yourself smarter' was what her mother had told her many times. Caroline bit her tongue to stop the counter argument from escaping and smiled at Mr. Darcy who had that proud countenance of a man who had won a debate.

"How clever you are Mr. Darcy! I look upon you with reverence." Caroline cooed and Mr. Darcy smiled slightly looking a bit agitated but still pleased with himself. If it were not for her mother's constant banter about how prefect Mr. Darcy was as a suitor, Caroline would have thought the man infinitely proud and conceited. She looked ahead in time to see the servant open the door of a room in left quarter of the house. She had been so immersed in the conversation she had not even bothered to look around the house as she entered it. She still had that one word fumbling around in her head in description of the house; large.

They entered the parlor which was a richly furnished room with yellow walls and a fire blazing at one side. Caroline smiled at how the walls complimented her gown. Mr. Darcy escorted her to one of the pale green sofas in front of the tea table and went to take a seat across from her on an armchair. The tea was already set on the table. The china cups were very pretty and had fine designs on them which she would have loved to see more closely but she would only make a fool of herself in front of Mr. Darcy so she had to just look at them from her seat on the sofa. The sofa was very soft and cushy and made her realize how tired she was after the journey in the carriage. There were gold designs on the sides of the cushions and a fashionable portrait of a lady on the wall above the fire place. Caroline would have continued her observations but was aware of the pair of eyes staring at her from across the table. She looked ahead and saw Mr. Darcy look at the tea pot.

Realization washed over her as she realized that she was the mistress so she had to pour the tea. How stupid she must have looked! She quickly moved forward and picked up the tea pot. It was china too and had the same violet and intricate patterns on it. She filled the hot tea one by one into the two tea cups and breathed in the spicy aroma that filled the air. It smelled so amazing and Caroline was tempted to pick up her cup and start sipping away but stood up gracefully to hand one of the tea cups to Mr. Darcy. He thanked her and she returned to her cup. She relished each warm and comforting sip of the tea and wished she was back at her home in Hampshire. She looked up at Mr. Darcy and saw him lost in his thoughts too. She quickly thought of something say.

"So Mr. Darcy are you looking forward to this ball?" Caroline asked putting her cup on the saucer on her lap.

"Not really, no. I do not enjoy dancing very much but I will attend for Charles's sake."

"Same as I. God knows what farmers we'll have to encounter and what is the joy in that?" Caroline said this proudly, aware of how harsh her words sounded.

"Charlie seems positively taken by the thought so I am obliged to play along. Farmers they shall be and I have no doubt in that." Mr. Darcy's air of pride and arrogance left Caroline surprised at first but she recovered quickly and added.

"Charlie and his playful manner shall put him out as the most wanted suitor among these peasants and I dare say his fortune will make him ever so endearing. Don't you think so Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes I quite agree Miss Bingly. Charles does seem to forget himself in his benevolence." Mr. Darcy frowned as if he did not approve of such kind manners at all.

"Pray Mr. Darcy I beg you look out for Charlie. He's such a fool when it comes to beauty. He'll fall for any one!" Caroline whined and looked at Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Darcy did remember all the times when Charlie had been fooled by spites who wanted nothing but his fortune.

"Charlie is a brother to me and I look out for him at all times. Do not worry yourself Miss Bingly." Darcy said this soberly and took a sip of tea.

Caroline smiled at Mr. Darcy. This was one thing she truly liked about him. He did treat Charlie like a brother and protected him like one too. Caroline was happy about how well things were going between Mr. Darcy and herself. This was going to be easier than she had even let herself believe.

After some time the rest of the party joined them. More tea was called for and it came. Caroline happily poured it. She enjoyed her role as the mistress. A lot was said about the beauty and charms of Netherfield and again Caroline promised herself to take a tour soon. Happy conversation passed among the men. Charles was to receive many guests the next day, people from various parts of Cant. They wanted to make introductions before the ball. Louisa and Mr. Hurst had planned to go horse riding for the day. They wanted to spend some time together so no one offered to accompany them. Mr. Darcy had business to attend to not far from Meryton. This was all too good for Caroline. She would have the house to herself for her tour.

The conversation was then turned towards the ball and Caroline and Louisa discussed the choice of clothes. Everyone was merry and looking forward to the ball. Maybe it would not be as bad as Caroline had let herself believe.

ooOoo

AA_ teehee yeah Caroline :P please review and ball's cumin next chapter :D


End file.
